deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sharaku Jr./Kirby VS Broly Preview!
FIGHT!! Sonic Boom (Remix) - Crush 40/Sonic CD Kirby dashed at Broly and proceeded to spin kick him in the stomach. He then grabbed Broly and slammed him down into the ground, making him bounce upward from the impact. He then kicked Broly three times in rapid succession. This launched Broly into a tree, toppling it. Broly got up and surrounded himself in a green energy shield, and dashed at Kirby. Kirby saw this and quickly swallowed a nearby Flamer, transforming Kirby into the Burning Ability. Kirby ran at Broly and caught himself on fire, dashing into Broly. There was an explosion of dust, and Kirby and Broly were battling so furiously, that every time they hit one another, the ground rumbled. Kirby boosted straight into Broly's face, leaving a small mark. Broly: Ohoho..so you aren't so weak. This will be fun. Broly then grabbed Kirby by his face and slammed him into the ground, and then kicked him in the face, making him lose his Copy Ability. Kirby regained his balance and dashed at Broly again. Broly prepared for a hit, but...nothing. Kirby had been running for a nearby Bonkers. He ate it (the poor soul) and got the Hammer Ability, having a large hammer appear outta nowhere. Kirby rushed up to Broly and Hammer Slammed him in the face. He then spun his hammer in a circle, hitting Broly several times. He then smacked Broly with a SLAM!!, sending Broly flying. Kirby summoned his Warp Star and flew up to the flying Broly. He charged up his hammer and did a flip-slam into the ground. Broly got up, grabbed Kirby and threw him away. Broly then fired several green Ki blasts at Kirby. Kirby regained his balance and readied his Hammer. As the energy blasts approached Kirby, he wildly spun his hammer around, deflecting the blasts ar they were coming at him. When the big blast came, Kirby slammed into it with such force that it went straight back at Broly. Broly smacked it away into a nearby hill, disintegrating it in its entirety. Broly: Chew on this!! Broly charged up another Eraser Cannon and fired it at Kirby. Kirby got hit straight in the face by the blast, making him lose the hammer ability. Kirby: Poyo! (I don't need a copy ability to beat you!) Kirby then proceeded to eat a Blade Knight, turning him into Sword Kirby! Broly:........hypocrite. Kirby did a flip slash at Broly, hitting him. He then used his sword flurry attack and ended it with an upward slash, into a downward stab. Broly avoided the downward stab, and kicked Kirby away. Kirby stopped himself from flying by stabbing his sword into the ground as he was sliding, making him screech to a halt. Kirby lifted his sword up from the ground, and charged up energy in it, engulfing it in a white aura. ---- See the rest when it comes out, on the page Kirby VS Broly!! Category:Blog posts